It wont be like this for long
by c8linWAH
Summary: One Shot inspired by a song "Danny was her rock, her support and she was his."


**Inspired by the song by Darius Rucker, Hope you like it**

Robert had cried all day. He'd cried all night before and cried the day before that. The poor lad, it wasn't his fault. Since he'd been born he'd had really bad colic. They'd tried all the apparent cures: the fancy bottles, the special milks, the miraculous powders but it looked like Caroline was right. They'd just need to bear with it. He'd be fine when he got onto solids.

Yeah, sure, fine, but that was months away and Alice was exhausted. There was no doubting how much she loved her son. He was, along with Charlotte, her world but he was hard work.

Danny was out on call all day most of the time if he wasn't down in the surgery with Ed. She didn't mind, truly she didn't. She loved having time with the kids and Danny had to work but it was difficult being by herself.

She was currently sat on the veranda doing her best not to cry. Today had been particularly bad. At that point, just to make things worse, Robert started again. She walked in and picked him up, quietly shushing him. Everyone was asleep, Danny had been called to Jo'burg and still wasn't back.

"Come on son," she whispered, pleading in her baby's ear "Just give mum a rest."

When she was sure he was in a deep slumber she lay him down gently. Fatigue overcame her as she sat on the veranda. A jeep pulled up and Danny jumped out.

"Hey, thought you'd be in bed" He said as he spotted her, he pulled her into his arms having not seen her all day. As he did her barriers broke.

She started crying, clutching him tightly. All the emotions caught up with her, the stress and the tiredness all released. Danny looked down startled and immediately concerned.

"Alice? What's wrong? What happened?"

She shook her head unable to speak due to the intensity of her tears. He held her close till she managed to answer him.

"Robert's been crying all day and... I haven't had a decent sleep...I'm sorry I'm just tired."

He smiled softly at her. "Come on", he wrapped his arm around her and led her into the living room and sat her down on the couch, "I'll get you a cup of tea." She nodded and smiled gratefully at him though her eyes were still brimmed with tears.

He returned with a mug and handed it to her. She sipped it. When she'd sat it down in front of her he pulled her into his embrace. She leaned into him finding her favourite spot on his chest, he pressed a kiss to her head. "You should have called me."

"I thought you were busy...I know it's been hectic and-"

"That doesn't matter, if your struggling you have to tell me. That's what I'm here for."

Alice started crying again, "I'm sorry. I thought I could cope."

"You can, you just need a break sometimes." he pulled her closer again. "You can't be superwoman all the time Mrs Trevanion."

She smiled. She could always rely on Danny to cheer up, it was one of the things she loved most about him. Whenever she was down he was there to pick her up again.

"I love you, Alice"

"Love you too" she replied sleepily. Danny held her, and stroked her hair till eventually she fell asleep in his arms. She was so deep under, she didn't even stir when he gently lifted her through to their room. He lay her on the bed and sat beside her just observing her sleep. His poor Alice, she was drained so typically trying to do everything on her own. He'd let Ed know tomorrow plus he and Rosie were more than capable of keeping things going. Alice was his priority.

Later when Robert started crying looking for a bottle, Danny jumped up before Alice could even comprehend what was happening. He did take rest of the week off and he and Alice spent the day together with Robert. That weekend he took Alice to dinner and had Rosie babysit. Alice even started working again while Danny stayed at home. She and Ed actually worked quite well (though obviously not as well as her and Danny) and well she'd always found it easy working with Rosie.

Danny was her rock, her support and she was his.


End file.
